creativity_centerfandomcom-20200215-history
A Random Fanfic
B''y: ''Mythreader the NightWing Now, this is basically the backstory to my RP, FO5 (Fate of 5). More specifically, it’s just a wall RP with more description. The characters (so far!) are: Winter Solstice (Sol)- Owner BFD (ButterflyDragon666) Mythreader (Myth) Owner, Me (Mythreader the NightWing) ___________________________________________________________________________________ Myth walked around the orphanage she lived her whole life in. She has always wanted to meet her biological mother and father. She longed to feel a warm, true hug from them. She didn’t know anything about them but their names. Her mother was Fearslayer and her father was Scrollreader. The counselors have told her, many times, the sad story about them. Fearslayer and Scrollreader both were forced to work for the vicious ruler, King Shadow. So they dropped her here as a newborn dragonet, abandoned. The orphanage was built with polished oak wood walls, marble floors and separate bedrooms for everyone. When you reach the age of 7, you get to move with a partner. Myth hoped she would move in with the only dragon that would make her happy. That IceWing named Sol. Well, that was his nickname anyways. Myth took a left leading to a hallway with many rooms. She popped into one that was Sol’s. He was sitting on his bed, so Myth stepped inside. “Hi!” He said, scooting towards his bed and sitting next to him. She got herself comfortable before talking again. “You're older than me by a few months.. so I suppose you can be my big brother!” Sol glanced over to Myth. “Hey Myth,” he murmured. Myth liked him more than a buddy. He had been her crush for about two years now. Sol leaned into Myth’s scales and she relaxed. So Sol and Myth talked for a few minutes before Myth jumped off the bed and said to him “I’m bored! Let’s go do something else,” Myth said to Sol slyly, shooting out of the room. Before completely exiting, she poked her head back in and shouted “Dad!” and smirked racing out of the room. said “Myth!” Sol called over, bolting towards her. Myth giggled. “Well, I want to play. So let’s play tag! I bet you can’t catch me!” Myth heard Sol groan as he called something over to her. “Can we go to the library instead?” He asked. “To read? Of course! What are we reading tonight?” She replied. “There’s a new scroll in the library called Avia. I was hoping I would be able to read it with you,” he told her. “Well then, let's go!” She said, running down the halls, turning left, then a right leading to a hallway with the library down it. A couple minutes later, Sol appeared at the hall, snorting at the sight of her panting. Myth backed up to walk with Sol. There entered the library, greeting the librarian, Professor Tuna. “Where can I find the scroll?” Myth asked Sol. “It’s under W, in the I bookshelf, N segment, T row,” he said, waving his talons towards the shelf. “I’ll be over there.” “Okay,” Myth said, walking over to where the scroll was. Within seconds, she had the scroll in her talons. She walked over to Sol and got herself comfortable. “Here you go.” Category:Fanfictions Category:Wings of Fire Category:Wings of Fire Fanon Category:Work in Progress Category:Writing Pieces